A goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow
by Keomi Kasshu
Summary: The title is a song song by Kurama.Well, Kurama can't sleep, so he goes for a walk.He gets kidnapped and held hostage.He meets a girl.Can Kurama be svaed?What about the girl?Who is the person in charge?Mukuro?Mukruo is in charge.R&R. no flames.Finished.
1. Why did you say goodbye

Keomi Kasshu:"Yeah, my first Yu Yu Hakusho story is up."*starts to do alittle dance*  
  
Hiei:"What is up with her?"  
  
Kurama:"I don't know and I don't want to know."  
  
Keomi Kasshu:"This is my story.I gota go ring out my bakini for the party today.I will leave the rest to the gang.I'm outa here.Bye"*she races to the bathroom*  
  
Yusuke:"That was scary."  
  
Kurama:"Yes, I agree."  
  
Kuwabara:"Let's go to the party, there must be tons of babes in bakinis."*they others fall over*  
  
Yusuke:"Maybe that is a bad idea."  
  
Kurama:"Have you forgotten that Yaya Keomi will be there.You and her don't go together.She send you to the demon world, for the 13th time."  
  
Hiei:"Let's just start the story."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama:"Right."  
  
Kuwabara:"I hope you enjoy it.Oh yah, Keomi Kasshu and Yaya Keomi do not own Yu Yu Hakusho."  
  
~~~Chp.1-Why did you say goodbye?~~~~  
  
Kurama walked the lonely streets of Tokyo.Everyone was inside at this time of night.The lamplights shown brightly through the darkness.Kurama walked to the park and sat on a bench.The park was desserted.Kurama could nolonger hold back the tears.The tears flowed gently down Kurama's soft cheeks.Many things weere bothering him, but he couldn't face them all.A small firefly landed on kurama's hand.  
  
"Why does this happen to me.One day I am a normal demon, the next trying to live a lie, and then haveing to fight like a demon once again.Why does this has to happen to people like me.I never asked to be a demon and I never asked to be a spirit detective.All I want to do is the right thing.What should I do?"Kurama asked the little firefly.The firefly lit up and flew off of Kurama, but stayed right by."What?Do you want me to follow you?"Kurama got up and followed the firefly.Kurama was wondering where this firefly would take him.The night was growing colder and Kurama could see his breath.He began thinking it was wrong to follow a firefly in hopes of getting his questions answered.Kurama felt a strong grip on him.The arms locked him in place and the firefly just watched.Kurama struggled in the grasp of the other person.The firefly gave off a bright light and there stood a girl that looked just like Kieko.  
  
"We have another human for Mukuro."The girl said.She hit Kurama on the head with a bat and he fell to the ground.He happened to get a look at the one who grabbed him.He looked like Yusuke.Kurama passed out on the cold sement pavement.When he awoke he lay tied on the floor.  
  
"Good, you are awake."A voice said.Kurama turned to see the girl.  
  
"Who are you, where are we."Kurama asked.  
  
"My name is Crena.This is Mukuro's castle.You are now in the demon world, we are nolonger in that stupid place called the ningenkai."Crena said.  
  
"No!I want to leave!I don't belong here!I don't belong anywhere!Let me go or else you will be killed."Kurama yelled.  
  
"Not so fast.You are a guest here."The man that looked like Yusuke said.  
  
"Who are you?"Kurama asked.  
  
"My name Rhoyu and who are you?"Rhoyu said.  
  
"In the ningenkai, I am Shuicchi.In the demon world, I am known as Youko Kurama.In the ningenkai, only my closet friends, that know I am a demon, call me Kurama."Kurama said.  
  
"So we got the legendary fox demon.Have you lost your touch,Youko?"Rhyou said.Rhoyu left the room.  
  
"Don't mind my brother.Kurama, you must write aletter to your friends in the ningenkai.I can take it to them.You must hurry."Crena said.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't want anything bad to happen to you.I have ben tortured all my life.I don't want you to be."Crena said and handed him paper.She pulled out a pen and then untied Kurama's hands.Kurama wrote the letter.  
  
Yusuke and the gang,  
  
I have become a hostage.I have ben kidnaped and being held at Mukuro's castle.Please come.I need your help.This is very important.I don't know how long till the demons find out I am not in the ningenkai, but in the demon world.Please come asap.I do need your help.If you can't save me, then it is goodbye.Goodbye you guys.I will miss you.  
  
From your fox demon and rose boy(Kuwabara's name for me),  
  
Shuicchi Minnaminno (Kurama).  
  
"You are going to take it right to them?"Kurama asked as Crena tied his hands back up.  
  
"Yes.I am a helper.It would not help if I didn't go right to them.Now where do I go to to find your friends?"  
  
"Go to Tokyo.Go to Yusuke's house.Get Yusuke to call everyone from the gang, encluding the girls.Only when everyone is there, read the letter.Is that clear enough?"Kurama said.  
  
"Okay.I got a sense where I can find anyone in the area."Crena said and turned back into a firefly.She flew out the open window and off into the night.  
  
"I hope you make it to the gang and they save me in time, before anything bad happens to me."Kurama said to noone.  
  
~~~~~Back to the Ningenkai~~~~~  
  
"Are you Yusuke?"Crena asked, no in here regular demon form.She does not look like a firefly.She has short brown hair that goes only to her shoulders and she has brown eyes.She wears the girl's uniform for Yusuke's school.  
  
"Kieko, what are you doing here at this time of night."Yusuke asked sleepily.  
  
"Yusuke, I am not Kieko.My name is Crena and I need you to call the gang to a meeting.It is very important."Crena said.  
  
"Come back tomorrow."Yusuke as he started to shut the door.  
  
"Yusuke, tomorrow will be too late.Kurama might die during the night if you don't save him."Crena said.Yusuke stopped closeing the door.  
  
"What is the matter with Kurama?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"Call your friends and tell them to meet you in the park.I will be waiting there."Crena said and walked off.Yusuke called the gang and the girls.They all met in the park and stood there waiting for the girl to come.A firefly went in the middle off them.  
  
"A firefly, let's capture it and put it in a jar!"Kuwabara said.The firefly turned into Crena.  
  
"That would be a bad idea."Crena said."I have gathered you all here, because of a disaster.I have a letter from Kurama."She read them the letter.  
  
'Kurama gone?Why would he say bye?Does he care that much?'Hiei thought to himself."Why would Mukuro do such a thing.Crena felt a sharp pain in her brain and she knew it was Mukuro.She hated being under the power of the powerful demon.  
  
"I must go.If I stay anylonger, Kurama will be in more danger.Go to Murkuro's castle and defeat the six leaders of the sections.Only then can you find Kurama.I must go, I bid you a good luck."Crena said and turned into a firefly.She dissappeared off into the night.  
  
"She was one weird kid."Kuwabara said.  
  
"She is a farie, Kuzuma.She is the sweetest kid of demon of them all.Anyone could fall in love with them, but rarely can they fall in love with someone."Yukina said.  
  
"Let's go save Kurama.It would be best to go now, then wait till he's dead."Hiei said.  
  
"I agree with Hiei.Let's go."Yusuke said.  
  
"Right."The others said.The gang and girls set out on the quest.  
  
'They are setting out to find Kurama.That is a wise choice.I would, too.I know as the leader of a section, it is my duty to block them.I like Kurama and want to help them.They must defeat me in order to get past.I did enough wrong already.If I help anymore, I could be killed.They are on their own.I wonder how they will fair with the leaders of the sections.'Crena said and she flew off to Murkuro's castle.  
  
"Crena, did you give them the letter?"Kurama asked the farie.  
  
"Yes, they are on their way."She turned away from Kurama.She did not want him to see her crying.She was shedding tears of saddness.She was starting to love Kurama and wanted to let him go, but she couldn't.She was a hostage, too.She had ben kidnapped when she was 11.She lived as a human in the human world.Her brother was always int he demon world and never went to the human world.Kurama cought the glimpse of a tear hitting the ground.  
  
"Why are you crying, Crena?"Kurama asked her.  
  
"I want to help you, but that just reminds me that I too am a hostage.I lived in the ningenkai untill I was 11, then I was kidnapped and put to work here.I can't help you anymore, or else I might be killed.I like you Kurama and so I will do what I can to keep yu from dieing, but I must fight your friends.I am sorry."Crena said.  
  
"Sorry for what?You did nothing wrong and I don't see any bad in you."Kurama said"You seem gental and kind.I don't care if you fight my friends."  
  
"You don't care?"Crena said.'Do I love him?I feel weird, now.I have never felt like this before.'Crena asked herself.  
  
"No never."Kurama told her.'Great I got a crush on one a the people who kidnapped me.She helped emt hough.She does not have a cold heart.She is a farie, so it is easy for demons to fall in love with her, but hard for her to fall inlove.'Kurama told himself.  
  
"Kurama?"Crena said.  
  
"What?"Kurama asked gentally.  
  
"Thanks."Crena said and smiled at her new friend.  
  
"Your welcome."Kurama returned the friendly smile.  
  
"Kurama, do you know what kind of demon I am?"Crena asked him.  
  
"Yes, you are a farie."Kurama answered, not see what she is getting at.  
  
"Right.Do you know what farie's are remebered for?"Crena said.  
  
"They are known for, people falling in love with them, but it is hard for them to fall in love."Kurama said.  
  
"Yes.I want to know if you think that two kinds of people would go together."Crena said.Kurama now understood her.He firgured she had a crush on him.  
  
"Yes it is possible.I want to know if you have a crush on me.It seems that way, but I am not so sure."Kurama said.  
  
"Um......yes I do have a crush on you.You are the first person I ever loved.It is so rare.Do you like me, Kurama?"Crena asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes you are the best person I met in the demon world."kurama said.  
  
"Thanks, again."Crena said.  
  
"Why this time?"Kurama asked.  
  
"Cause you made me happy to know there are people like you out there.Where you love them and they love you."Crena said and sat down next to Kurama.  
  
"Your welcome."Kurama said.They both fell asleep.The gang and the girls sped across the demon world and were at Murkuro's front door.Was it a trap set by Mukuro to get them here?  
  
"Let's go in."A brave Yusuke said.  
  
"Right."The others replied.They enter the castle.What does the castle have in store for our hero's?  
  
~~~~end of chp.1~~~  
  
Keomi Kasshu:"How did you like it?I like the pairing of Kurama and Crena.Do you think they will make a cute couple?"  
  
Rhuyo:"My sister and that kid?Noway.I won't let that happen."  
  
Yaya Keomi:*appeared with her staff*"I won't let you do that."*she teleports him to the depths of the demon world*  
  
Crena:"Better reveiw and say what you think.I hope they are good."  
  
Kurama:"The usage of any names here (Crena, Rhuyo, Keomi Kasshu, Yaya Keomi, or any other name created by Keomi Kasshu and Yaya Keomi) you must ask them first.Oh yah, any song in here, DO NOT TAKE ANY SONGS THAT ARE PUT IN THIS STORY!"  
  
Keomi Kasshu:"Thanks, Kurama."  
  
Yaya Keomi:"Bye.Please review and please be curtious.If you have a question, feel free to ask.We don't bite.Actually that is Chou."  
  
Chou:"Hey, leave me out of it.Goodnight."*she goes to sleep on the computor*  
  
Keomi Kasshu:"Should we wake her up or move her?"  
  
Yaya Keomi:"She is like me, only bacause she is my other half.Don't wake her up and don't move her."*chou falls off the computor and falls onto the floor*  
  
Kurama and Crena:"Thanks for reading this chapter.Please read the next when it is up.Can the gang save Kurama or will they fail.What about Crena and Kurama?Will Crena fight the gang?Read the next chapter.(when it is up)Arigato." 


	2. The attack on Mukuro's castle, the song ...

Keomi Kasshu:"Here is the second chapter and like before I don't own YuYu Hakusho, but I do own Masked Challenge.It is an anime I am working on.I hope this does not get deleted cause it is only on the computer.I guess I better get started.Well as you know, Kurama is being held captive and the Uremeshe Team is going to save him.The team has arrived at the castle.What challenges await them?Let's find out."  
  
~~~~Chapter 2:"The attack on Mukuro's Castle, the song of a lonely soul."  
  
The Yu Yu gang ramed in the door and ran up a flight of stairs.At the top a demon stood.A short fire demon.The demon looked like Hiei, with the eyes, the clothes, and the attitude to match.  
  
"What the?How can there be two Hiei's?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"My name is Beakat.I am the first leader of the sections.You must defeat me to move on."Beakat said.  
  
"Fine, we will, Shorty."Kuwabara said.  
  
"Let me take him.I want to see how much alike we are."Hiei said.  
  
"Be my guest, Hiei."Boaton said.She held back Yusuke and Kuwabara back with her oar.Hiei walked past and stood infront of Beakat.  
  
"Tell me.Is Kurama here?"Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes.We were instucted to make sure you don't get to him."Beakat replied.The fight soon started.All the others could see were flashes of light and nothing more.After 10 min., the fight was over.Hiei was the winner.Beakat lay on the ground.The gang walked past him and up the next flight of stairs.The got to another room, but stopped whent hey heard a voice.  
  
"Stop where you are.I don't know how you got past Beakat, but you won't get past me."A female voice said.The gang looked around, but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Who are you?Where are you?"Shuzuru asked.A girl apeared.She looked just like Shuzuru.  
  
"My name is Allek.You must get past me to move on."Allek said.  
  
"Maybe Shuzuru should fight Allek, due to that they look alike."Yusuke said.  
  
"Fine, I will."Shuzuru said.She stepped infront of Allek.The fight started.Both were equilly match.20 min. laters, the fight was over.Shuzuru had won and the gang moved on.They ran up the stairs and arrived in another room.  
  
"Who would guess that you would make it this far.I am really surprised."A voice said.  
  
"Kuwabara, shut up."Yusuke said.  
  
"That wasn't me, Yusuke."Kuwabara replied.A boy appeared.He looked just like Kuwabara.Kuwabara stepped forward."I will take this punk.What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Tion.Let the fight begin."Tion said and the fight began.Tion was good, but Kuwabara stabbed him with his spirit sword.Tion fell to the ground.The gang ran up another flight of stairs.A boy stood there.  
  
"My name is Rhoyu."Rhoyu said."I am so happy you guys made it to me."  
  
"You look just like me."Yusuke said.Rhoyu knodded and those two fought.Both were good and bad at the same time.15 min. later, Yusuke was the winner.The gang was not sure what was going on, but they continued.  
  
"What is going on Boaton?"Yusuke asked his friend, as they arrived in another room.  
  
"I don't know."Boaton replied.A red head stood in the room they just entered.His red school uniform cought Hiei's eye.  
  
"Kurama?"Hiei asked cautiously.The kid turned around.He had a soft smile on his face.The gang relaxed.  
  
"Welcome.I happy to see you."The boy replied.  
  
"Let's go, before the person who fights here shows up."Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'm afriad to say that I can't."The boy replied.  
  
"Why are you saying that, Kurama."Boaton asked.  
  
"I live here, now."The boy said.  
  
"How can you say that.What about your brother, your mom, your step-dad, and your friends?"Yukina asked.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about.Why do you call me Kurama?My name is Icolar."Icolar replied.  
  
"This is no time to start telling lies, Kurama."Shuzuru said.  
  
"Who is fighting me.I am the gaurd of this room.If you wish to continue, you must fight me.I don't know who this Kurama kid is.I just know what I am supposed to do and that is to stop ou from moving on."Icolar said.  
  
"Fine, I will fight you."Yusuke said.He stepped forward.The two fought.Yusuke was worse then Icolar.Useing the rose whip, Yusuke got scars and lost his shirt.Yuske was tired and Icolar showed no weakness or tiredness.Yusuke had only one thing he could use, inorder to defeat this kid."Shot gun."He yelled and he used the tecnique.Icolar fell tot he ground.The rose whip turned back into a rose.Kieko went up into the stair well and the gang didn't notice.The gang was trying to see what happened to Kurama.They heard a scream and someone or something hit the floor.A girl ran through the door.  
  
"Oh my god!"She said and stoped at the sight of team Urimeshe.  
  
"Kieko, what is it?"Yusuke asked his girfriend.The girl backed up and ran back through the door.The gang followed in persuit.She was in the room with Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, your friends will be here anymin.I am sorry, but I must fight them."Crena said.  
  
"It is okay."Kurama said."I am alittle nervous though."  
  
"Why?"Crena asked.  
  
"What will happen if you win?"Kurama asked.  
  
"I will let you go."Crena said.  
  
"Oh that calms me down, alittle."Kurama said."Will you sing me a song.Farie's are also known for their singing voices."  
  
"Okay, but this is only cause I like you."Crena said.Kurama knodded.  
  
"Please stay don't go away,  
  
I need you here with me today.  
  
Don't slip off after there's no light,  
  
I need you by my side tonight.  
  
Why is it I think about you?  
  
Why do I dream about you?  
  
Could it be that I love you?  
  
Could love really be true?  
  
I can't stop thinking about you,  
  
I need to know if I love you.  
  
Sometimes I wish I could see,  
  
if you think about me.  
  
Please don't go fight off a dream,  
  
you just need some tranquility.  
  
Please stop ruining cause it's dumb,  
  
all you need is some wisdom.  
  
Why is it I think about you?  
  
Why do I dream about you?  
  
Could it be that I love you?  
  
Could love really be true?  
  
I can't stop thinking about you,  
  
I need to know if I love you.  
  
Sometimes I wish I could see,  
  
if you think about me.  
  
You are welcome to come to me,  
  
I am starting to get prosperity.  
  
Me and you, it's just us two.  
  
I know I love the tender you.  
  
Why is it I think about you?"  
  
Why do I dream about you?  
  
Could it be I love you?  
  
Could love really be true?"  
  
I can't stop thinking about you,  
  
I need to know if I love you.  
  
I no longer wish I could see,  
  
if you think about me.  
  
I know you do,  
  
the tender you.  
  
I know you do,  
  
the tender you.  
  
I know you do,  
  
I know you do,  
  
the tender you."  
  
"I like that.It is very nice.How did you learn that song?"Kurama asked Crena.  
  
"I created it to myself.You need something to do when you are here.It is boreing."Crena replied.The door brust open and the gang stood there.Crena had ben sitting right next to Kurama.  
  
"So that guy wasn't kidding.His name was Icolar."Yusuke replied."We found you Kieko.We know have both of you."  
  
"Yusuke, what are you talking about?"Kieko asked.She was standing right next to Yukina.Yusuke froze.Crena stood up.  
  
"My name is Crena."Crena said.  
  
"Your that girl who made us start on this journey."Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes, I am.I am also the last guard.I do not wish to fight you, but I must."Crena said.  
  
"You the last guard?"Yusuke said.He started laughing and Kuwabara joined him.Crena went mad with anger.  
  
"Who is fightin me!I want to know!"She yelled.Kuwabara stepped forward.  
  
"I will fight you."Kuwabara said.Kuwabara and Crena attacked one another.In5 min. the fight was over.Crena had knocked Kuwabara out.  
  
"There is a reson why I am the last guard.I am the strongest."Crena said.Yusuke stepped forward.He had ben healed by Yukina.  
  
"I will fight you.It might be fun."Yusuke said.The two fought.Both were just flashes of light.They could strike.Only Kurama and Hiei could see their movements.The two were real fast.After 30 min. of flashes of light and screaming, the fight was over.Crena was standing and Yusuke was on all four clutching his stomache.  
  
"I could put yu out of your misery."Crena said.  
  
"Don't Crena.Please don't kill him."Kurama yelled.A soft smile was on Crena's face.  
  
"Kill Yusuke?Why no.I can heal him, along with the stupid kid who looks like Tion."Crena said.  
  
"I could do that Crena.I thought you were bad?"Yukina asked.Yukina went and healed Kuwabara and then Yusuke.She waited for the answer.  
  
"I am both good and bad.I am bad because I must fight, even though I don't want to, and I was a theif when I was a demon.I am good because I help out my mom and friends and family.I live in the ningenkai.There I go to a school.I never use my powers.People look up to me.It makes me happy."Crena said."I was kidnapped years ago and put to work here."  
  
"That is sad."Yusuke said.Crena untied Kurama."We would you do that?We lost."  
  
"I like Kurama.I would not want him to get hurt here."Crena said.Kurama stood up.The gang ran to him.Crena smiled and walked slowly to the door.  
  
"Crena, please come back with us to the ningenkai."Kurama said.Crena stopped at the door.  
  
"I would like that Kurama, but I have know way of leaveing."Crena said sadly.  
  
"You can come with us."Hiei said.He couldn't believe he said that.  
  
"I would like that."Crena said.She turned around and had her soft smile on her face.The gang took her back to the living world.The sun was setting and The gang was in the park.Kieko and Yuske had left.Kuwabara left with Yukina and Hiei followed them.Shuzuru left with Boaton, they were going to get soemthing to eat.Crena and Kurama sat ont he bench and watched the sun set.They sat silently untill Kurama had the nerve to break the silence, between them.He was not sure if it was right to ask her, but he just had to know what she would say.He was nervous, but knew he had to face his problems face on or they will stay.  
  
"Crena?"Kurama asked her.She sturned to look at him.She had a soft smile on her face.Her brown eyes showed her happiness and her love for the human world.Her eyes also showed the love for him.  
  
"What is it, Kurama?"Crena asked him.She had a look of worry on her face.Kurama's green eyes showed the same thing her's did.They showed the love for her.  
  
"It is not bad.There is no need to worry."Kurama said.Crena loosened up a bit and the worridness left.  
  
"What is it?"Crena asked again.Her brown eyes showed the love for him and Kurama could see it.He knew she loved him or why else would she have let him go or why she would be with him or why she would have even come back to the living world.  
  
"Would you got out with me, Crena?"Kurama asked.Crena's eyes started to tear up.Sevril tears fell to the ground.As the tears fell they sparkled in the light and then turned into gems.All were red, red for love.Kurama picked them up.He had heard of this.When a farie cries, their tears will turn into a color gem.The gem will be a certain color, depending on the situation.The ones he held must be for love.  
  
"Kurama, I would love that."Crena said.As if on que, Mukuro appeared.She was mad and wanted her strongest guard back.  
  
"Crena, you must come back."Mukuro said.  
  
"No, I want to stay with Kurama and the others."Crena said.Murkuro grabed Crena and Crena struggled.Murkro tossed Crena to the side, as Kurama attacked her, and knocked Kurama out.Crena was now helpless.She may be strong, but she could not defeat Mukuro.She screamed as Mukuro picked her up.People came running, all were humans.They found the women picking up the screaming girl.  
  
"Leave that girl alone."A man yelled.Mukuro looked at them.  
  
"Why don't you leave, ningens, or you might get hurt."Mukuro said.  
  
"Leave, forget about me.You must leave."Crena yelled.Boaton came, flying on her oar.  
  
"Crena are you okay?"Boaton asked her.The humans froze, for they could see the girl on the oar.  
  
"Boaton, get me away from her.I don't want to go back to the makai."Crena yelled.Hiei appeared and hit Mukuro.  
  
"How dare you, Hiei."Mukuro said.Hiei remebered that he, too, was sorta slave to Mukuro.  
  
"I no longer work for you, if you won't let go of Crena."Hiei said.The humans had no idea of what was going on.  
  
"No she works for me, as a guard.I need her.She needs me and she needs her brother."Mukuro said.  
  
"No I want to stay and live in the ningenkai."Crena yelled.Murkuro toosed Crena to the side and Crena passed out in pain.  
  
"How dare you."Hiei yelled.He was now mad.Boaton knelt next to Crena, she had a faint, slow, heart beat and her breathing was slow.  
  
"Hiei, where is Yukina?Crena is not looking well.If we can't find Crena soon, she might die."Boaton said.  
  
"She is at the baka's house."Hiei replied.He didn't take his eyes off Mukuro.Boaton picked up crena and Kurama, then placed them on her oar.She flew them away.Hiei and Mukuro started fighting.The humans had left.Boaton arrived at the house.Kuwabara had opened the door for Boaton.Yukina helped her bring in the two.  
  
"Yukina, these two are in bad shape.Do you think that you can heal them?"Boaton asked.Yukina looked them over.  
  
"Sure, Boaton.It looks hard to heal Crena, though."Yukina said."I will do my best.She started healing Kurama.Kuwabara took Kurama up to his room and placed him in the bed.Yukina started healing Crena.As Yukina started healing, Crena's heart beat and brething grew fainter along with slower.  
  
"Yukina, we must hurry."Boaton said.Crena was slipping through their fingers like sand.Time was racing and so was the race for saveing Crena.  
  
"Do you think she can be saved, due to her status?"Kuwabara asked.The two girls were amazed that Kuwabara was that smart.  
  
"I hope so, I really do."Yukina replied.Crena was no longer brething and had no heart beat.Yukina and Boaton broke out in tears.Hiei had just arrived at the house and rushed in when he heard them crying.  
  
"She can't be gone.She just got home."Hiei said.  
  
~~~~~End of chp 2.~~~~  
  
Keomi Kasshu:"Please, don't take my song.I created it myself.I was bored and thinking about Hiei.Please don't take any of the names of the guards.They belong to me for my anime.Can Crena really be gon?What will Kurama do when he awakes and Crena is not there.Read the next chapter.It will be up real soon.Please review.I hope you will." 


	3. A life Renewed

Keomi Kasshu: I am so sorry. I have been so busy with my anime. Sorry if you tried to send a review and just got a mailer demon. Please send your review in a email to KeomiK127@aol.com or EnglandsGFighter@aol.com or DemonBoy127@aol.com. These are my friends and they, too, have stories up. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Well, let's get the story started."  
  
~~ Chapter three: The life renewed ~~~~  
  
Hiei stood in shock as he watched Kurama. He didn't know how Kurama would feel. Was there no way to save Crena? Kurama slowly woke up and saw Hiei's sad face. Kurama tried to sit up, but Hiei pushed him back down. Kurama wanted to make sure that Crena was ok.  
  
"Hiei, how is Crena?" Kurama asked weakly. He stopped trying to sit up after the 20th time being pushed down by Hiei. Hiei looked away, not wanting his friend to see the tears in his eyes. No one has ever seen Him cry and Hiei wanted it to stay that way.  
  
"She is gone, Kurama. Healing her didn't work, it just made it worse." Hiei said. Kurama caught a glimpse of a tear fall from Hiei's eyes and knew that Hiei wasn't lieing. Hiei left the room and went to see the others. He wanted t leave Kurama alone, it was bad enough he was crying, but didn't want to see his friend crying. When Hiei entered the room that had Boton in it no one was there. Hiei searched the room for them. No Crena, no Boton, no Yukina. Where were they?  
  
"Hiei, what are you looking for?" A soft voice asked from behind him. Hiei turned to see Yukina.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Hiei asked.  
  
"We went to the kitchen." Yukina said.  
  
"And Crena?" Hiei asked.  
  
"She's in the bed still." Yukina asked.  
  
"No. She's gone." Hiei said and turned to look at the empty bed. Yukina gasped and ran out of the room. Everyone, but Kurama ran into the room and tried to figure out where Crena had gone.  
  
"Crena never do that." A voice said.  
  
"I am sorry, brother." Crena said weakly. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and ever breath felt like flames. Her sweet was cold and she could barely speak.  
  
"Why did you leave and go with them?" Rhoyu asked his little sister.  
  
"I love being in the human world, I love being with humans, I love being with that group, and I love being with Kurama." Crena said, each word felt like someone was stabbing her throat with a knife.  
  
"I understand that you must be in a lot of pain. I am Kurama's double. Why don't you like being with me?" Icolar asked.  
  
"It isn't the same. Kurama barely has a bad bone in his body." Crena said and thought she was going to die.  
  
"We are all prisoners. We are all from the demon world or the human world and forced to fight. She will take away your will and turn you into the perfect fighter. I once lived her, in the human world, till Mukuro came and forced me to be her fighter. I barely have any memories left. Everyone I know is still here." Tion said.  
  
"We don't mean to do bad things, but we have a chip in us that's makes us do things against our will." Beakat said. He turned to look at the moon. The moon was shining bright and beautiful. They all remembered their homes and the lives they once had. The peaceful lives before they became slaves. They wanted to break free and live their lives again, but they had no way.  
  
"I loved the life I had. I never thought anything like this would happen, if I would have I would have treasured every bit I had." Allek said. They all looked at the moons and thought of a goal. They wanted to be free and live a peaceful life.  
  
"What do I do? I can barely live, let alone live to see a day like that." Crena said, with every ounce she had. Allek touched Crena's neck with one of her fingers and Crena felt no pain.  
  
"We could run away." Tion said.  
  
"If we do then we could never stop." Rhoyu said.  
  
"Never stop? I understand. I will do it if I can be free." Icolar said.  
  
"I refuse. I don't want that. Why can't we just break the chips and kill Mukuro?" Crena asked.  
  
"You could never do that. It is almost impossible." A voice said in the shadows. A girl appeared and she looked like Boton.  
  
"Why have you come Zazema?" Crena asked.  
  
"I have come to see if you have any plans." Zazema answered.  
  
"Is it for Mukuro?" Beakat asked.  
  
"No. We no longer wish to work for her and knew that maybe you would have a plan." Arllet said, she looked like Yukina.  
  
"You, too?" Icolar asked. Arllet nodded.  
  
"We could destroy the chips, but none of us can beat Mukuro." Zazema said and she used her powers to teleport her staff. She raised it in the air and a bright light came from each of their bodies. A chip appeared in front of them. "This is the chip."  
  
"So we destroy it." Rhoyu said. They each destroy it, but soon are electrocuted.  
  
"What happened?" Allek asked.  
  
"Could it be? I think that we are not human nor demon." Beakat said. Crena fell to the ground.  
  
"I think those were someone else's memories." Crena said. She struggled to get up as the others struggle to stay standing. Kurama jumped out Kuwabara's window and Hiei caught a glimpse of him jumping. Hiei went to the others.  
  
"Kurama is out the window." Hiei said.  
  
"Huh? That made no sense, shorty." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Kurama just jumped out the window." Hiei said. They all got up and ran after Kurama. Kurama had caught a glimpse of a bright light and had to see what it was.  
  
"Could we be androids or cyborgs or something like that?" Rhoyu asked. All of them were growing weaker.  
  
"Yes. You are. I planted those memories in you so that if you tried to escape me then you would destroy yourself." Mukuro said and stepped out of the darkness and into the light. "Now if you don't mind I am going to go back to the castle and watch you suffer on the screen so I won't get ,myself killed when you explode."  
  
"How could you?" Icolar asked. "How could you just use us like that and let us explode and not care?"  
  
"I just don't care." Murkuro said and disappeared.  
  
"Hey is anyone there?" Kurama asked in the darkness.  
  
"That sounds like Kurama." Allek said.  
  
"Kurama, don't come any closer. Please don't." Crena begged, but it just made Kurama come. Hiei and the others soon joined him and went to see Crena. They saw the group in electricity and heard their cries of pain.  
  
"Get away you stupid fools. If you are here when we explode then you will die." Arllet said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Boton asked. "You look like Yukina and you look like me."  
  
"We are not human nor are we demons. Those memories are not ours nor are these powers. We are some robots that have false memories and are gonna explode." Crena said. Zazema stood up and lifted her staff.  
  
"This is my fault." Zazema said.  
  
"What are you doing Zazema are you trying to kill your self?" Beakat asked. Zazema raised her staff and all the electricity went to the staff and it lit up. Zazema was sacrificing her life for her friends. All the electricity was gone and it was dark. Allek lit it up using her hand.  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Zazema saved us." Rhoyu said. "We are so sorry for the pain we have put you through. We were being controlled by Mukuro."  
  
"It is ok." Boton said. They went to the ones who look just like them. Zazema was kneeling down breathing hard.  
  
"Your ok." Arllet asked her friend. Zazema smiled back and they all smiled. The gang took them to Kuwabara's house. Kurama and Crena sat on the couch. Everyone else was in the kitchen, talking.  
  
"I don't think that we could stay long." Crena said.  
  
"Why not?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We are not humans nor demons and we don't fit in." Crena said. Kurama put his hand on Crena's.  
  
"I think you and the others are demons and humans." Kurama said. Crena turned and looked Kurama in the eyes.  
  
"How would you know?" Crena asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that I just feel that deep in my heart that you are humans and demons. I also believe that those are you memories, not someone else's, and that you were not going to explode." Kurama said. He now knew he cared greatly for Crena and Crena knew this. Kurama kissed Crena softly on the lips and Crena kissed back. Hiei, Boton, Beakat, Icolar, and the others watched them with out making a single movement. They soon went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Could Kurama be right? Could we really be human and demon? Could those really be our memories?" Rhoyu asked. Shizuru walked over and took his hand. Rhoyu looked at her.  
  
"Yes, you are human or demon." Shizuru said and let go.  
  
"That's amazing." Boton said.  
  
"Stay here. You are able to, unless you want to go somewhere else." Kuwabara said. The gang looked at each other then nodded.  
  
"We can stay here?" Beakat asked?  
  
"Yes." Shizuru said. Mukuro got mad when she found out that they knew they weren't robots and that they were staying there and not going to die. She soon was killed by her servant Ceon, who looked like Koenma. Ceon soon ruled the area of land that Mukuro ruled. The others lived happily ever after."  
  
~~~~End~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keomi Kasshu: "I know it was a sucky ending. I am sorry I was getting writers block. I have tons of stories to finish. I am also Yaya Keomi. I have tons to go. See ya later. I no longer am going to post anymore stories up. I am sorry. Remember if you want to send a review email it to EnglandsGFighter@aol.com or KeomiK127@aol.com or DemonBoy127@aol.com. I thank you and I will thank anyone who sends me a review in one of my stories as Yaya Keomi. Thanks and Bye. 


End file.
